


A "silly" conversation

by fowlbyname45



Series: Chix/Lili [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Lili Frond sorts out her feelings for her co-worker Chix Verbil.
Relationships: Chix Verbil/Lili Frond
Series: Chix/Lili [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A "silly" conversation

Corporal Lili Frond was irritated. Recently, she had been promoted from Public Relations to the position of Trouble Kelp's secretary. This was extremely awkward, as the two had been dating when this promotion had occured. Had been. Past tense. Anyway, Lili didn't really mind. A promotion is a promotion, after all. But lately, as in during this past week, the position she held wasn't exactly her dream job, not that it had ever been. Her and Trouble had broken up last weekend. Something about "the pressure of significant others working so closely by one another" and that "not being appropriate for the workplace". Whatever. She would get over it, like she always did. But that didn't change the inevitable uncomfortableness that had been going down this week. Working as your ex boyfriend's secretary? Not fun. Not fun at all, as Lili had been finding out. What she needs right now was someone fun, someone who cared. Did those types of fairies even exist anymore?  
Just then, there was a knock on Lili's door. "Come in", she mumbled, still preoccupied with her thoughts. Chix Verbil sauntered in, grinning widely.  
"Hey! Grub sent me in here for some, like, paperclips. He says the ones he has are too sharp or somethin'. Got any?"  
Suddenly, the sprite's usually energetic voice faltered. "Hey, uh, you okay Lil?", he asked, using the nickname he'd had for Lili since they were in primary school together.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Chix", she replied, brow furrowing. "Just drama."  
"Drama? I'm the king of drama, sweetheart, what's been going on?"  
Chix sat on the edge of Lili's desk, his eyes twinkling. The elf smiled weakly, then let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and proceeded to tell him what had been "going on". Very quickly.  
"Trouble-and-I-broke-up-last-week-and-now-it's-awkward-cause-I'm-his-secretary-but-I-don't-want-to-lose-my job."  
Chix laughed. "That's just about the fastest run-on sentence I've ever heard you say."  
Lili looked at her friend right then and felt a great surge of affection towards him. Then she relaxed and smiled genuinely for the first time since she had broken up with Trouble. The sprite smiled back, and Lili's heart skipped a beat. A thought crossed her mind: Could he be the one? He was fun and she knew he cared about her, after all...  
Just then, Chix spoke up. "Don't get too down in the dumps about this whole thing, okay? Good ol' Trubs might be a good commander, but if he can't see what's right in front of him, then he's not worth a pile of stinkworms."  
Lili smiled and looked down at her lap. Then, her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "Uh..so how's Holly?", she asked, trying not to make it obvious what she was implying.  
"Probably fine, but I haven't talked to her in ages. I guess I'm over it", the sprite responded breezily.  
Lili held back a sigh of relief. "Er...okay. That's fine."  
Silence.  
"So...do you wanna go get some sim coffee or something?"  
Chix grinned. "Did you just ask me out, Lil?"  
Lol grinned back. "Yes. Is there a problem, officer?"  
"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a ship of my own creation! It got kinda popular on Tumblr which is super awesome! (Shoutout to all my peeps on there that have supported the ship and it's content!) I hope you enjoyed.  
> The title ("silly") comes from a combination of the character's names! "Cili" is an alternative spelling ofc lol. (Or "Chili".) ANYway, i'm done w my rant-see ya later!


End file.
